xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2016
Urodzili się * ... Zmarli Styczeń * 3 stycznia – Igor Siergun, rosyjski wojskowy * 10 stycznia – David Bowie, brytyjski piosenkarz * 14 stycznia – Alan Rickman, brytyjski aktor * 15 stycznia – Andrzej Kotkowski, polski reżyser * 21 stycznia – Bogusław Kaczyński, polski publicysta, dziennikarz i znawca savoir-vivre * 30 stycznia – Francisco Flores, prezydent Salwadoru w latach 1999-2004 Luty * 3 lutego – Michał Janiszewski, polski żołnierz i polityk * 3 lutego – Maurice White, amerykański piosenkarz i założyciel zespołu Earth, Wind & Fire * 4 lutego – Dave Mirra, amerykański kolarz BMX * 9 lutego – Sławomir Berdychowski, polski żołnierz * 16 lutego – Butros Butros Ghali, egipski polityk i sekretarz generalny ONZ * 17 lutego – Andrzej Żuławski, polski reżyser i aktor * 19 lutego – Umberto Eco, włoski powieściopisarz, autor Imię róży * 19 lutego – Harper Lee, amerykańska pisarka i publicystka * 24 lutego – Ryszard Bender, polski nauczyciel akademicki, senator V i VI kadencji Marzec * 3 marca – Sarah Tait, australijska wioślarka * 6 marca – Nancy Reagan, pierwsza dama prezydenta USA Ronalda Reagana * 17 marca – Marian Kociniak, polski aktor, odtwórca głównej roli w filmie Jak rozpętałem drugą wojnę światową * 18 marca – Guido Westerwelle, minister spraw zagranicznych Niemiec 2009-2013 * 23 marca – Marek Bargiełowski, polski aktor * 24 marca – Johann Cruyff, holenderski piłkarz * 28 marca – Jan Kaczkowski, dyrektor Puckiego Hospicjum pw. św. Ojca Pio * 31 marca – Hans-Dietrich Genscher, niemiecki polityk i minister spraw zagranicznych * 31 marca – Imre Kertész, węgierski pisarz, laureat literackiej Nagrody Nobla 2002 Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia – Artur Górski, polski polityk i poseł na Sejm V, VI, VII i VIII kadencji * 5 kwietnia – Zyta Gilowska, polska polityk, wicepremier i minister finansów w latach 2006-2007 * 10 kwietnia – Henryk Średnicki, polski bokser * 21 kwietnia – Prince, amerykański muzyk rockandrollowy * 22 kwietnia – Isabelle Dinoire, Francuzka będącą pierwszą w historii światowej medycyny kobietą, u której przeprowadzono zabieg częściowego przeszczepu twarzy Maj * 3 maja – Tadeusz Gocłowski, arcybiskup metropolita gdański w latach 1984-2008 * 6 maja – Patrick Ekeng, rumuński piłkarz * 6 maja – Margot Honecker, niemiecka polityk * 12 maja – Maria Czubaszek, polska pisarka i satyryczka * 17 maja – Halina Skoczyńska, polska aktorka * 20 maja – Andrzej Urbański, szef Kancelarii Prezydenta RP w latach 2005-2006 * 26 maja – Loris Capovilla, włoski kardynał, sekretarz papieża Jana XXIII * 27 maja – Petro Herkulan Malczuk, rzymskokatolicki biskup kijowsko-żytomierski * 28 maja – Krystian Rempała, polski żużlowiec Czerwiec * 2 czerwca – Andrzej Niemczyk, selekcjoner reprezentacji Polski w piłce siatkowej kobiet w latach 2003-06 * 3 czerwca – Muhammad Ali, amerykański bokser, trzykrotny mistrz świata wszechwag * 14 czerwca – Mihaly Meszaros, węgierski aktor i odtwórca tytułowej roli w serialu Alf * 16 czerwca – Jo Cox, brytyjska polityk * 22 czerwca – Andrzej Kondratiuk, polski reżyser * 29 czerwca – Janina Paradowska, polska dziennikarka Lipiec * 2 lipca – Elie Wiesel, rumuński pisarz, twórca terminu Holocaust, laureat Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla * 12 lipca – Goran Hadżić, serbski polityk * 13 lipca – Marcin Kuźmiński, polski aktor * 13 lipca – Zygmunt Zimowski, polski duchowny rzymskokatolicki * 19 lipca – Agata Karczmarek, polska gimnastyczka i lekkoatletka * 20 lipca – Pawieł Szeremet, ukraiński dziennikarz * 22 lipca – Jan Piątkowski, polski polityk, minister sprawiedliwości w rządzie Hanny Suchockiej * 24 lipca – Małgorzata Bartyzel, polska polityk * 25 lipca – Jerzy Bahr, polski polityk i dyplomata * 29 lipca – Anna Maria Jacobini, włoska dziennikarka Sierpień * 2 sierpnia – Franciszek Macharski, polski duchowny, metropolita krakowski w latach 1979-2005 * 12 sierpnia – Hafiz Saeed Khan, afgański terrorysta * 14 sierpnia – Piotr Jania, polski radny, wojewoda zachodniopomorski w latach 2015-16 * 15 sierpnia – Dalian Atkinson, angielski piłkarz * 16 sierpnia – Joao Havelange, prezydent FIFA w latach 1974-1998 * 24 sierpnia – Walter Scheel, niemiecki polityk, prezydent Niemiec w latach 1974-79 * 25 sierpnia – Anna Kurska, polska polityk * 29 sierpnia – Gene Wilder, amerykański aktor Wrzesień * 2 września – Islom Karimov, pierwszy prezydent poradzieckiego Uzbekistanu, tj. w latach 1991-2016 * 9 września – Krzysztof Miller, polski dziennikarz i fotoreporter wojenny * 16 września – Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, włoski polityk oraz były premier i prezydent Włoch * 16 września – Waldemar Dziki, polski reżyser * 17 września – Bahman Golbarnejhad, irański kolarz i paraolimpijczyk * 20 września – Curtis Hanson, amerykański reżyser * 28 września – Czamsułwara Czamsułwarajew, rosyjski zapaśnik * 28 września – Szimon Peres, izraelski polityk oraz były premier i prezydent Izraela Październik * 5 października – Michal Kováč, słowacki polityk i prezydent Słowacji * 9 października – Andrzej Wajda, polski reżyser filmowy i teatralny oraz laureat statuetki Oscara za całokształt twórczości w 2000 roku * 13 października – Bhumibol Adulyadej, król Tajlandii w latach 1946-2016, w chwili śmierci był najdłużej panującym monarchą na świecie * 13 października – Dario Fo, włoski reżyser i satyryk oraz laureat literackiej Nagrody Nobla * 13 października – Andrzej Kopiczyński, polski aktor * 16 października – Juras Pożela, litewski polityk * 21 października – Paweł Baumann, polski kajakarz * 23 października – Pete Burns, brytyjski piosenkarz i członek grupy Dead or Alive, która słynie z utworu You Spin Me Round * 24 października – Jorge Battle, urugwajski polityk i prezydent Urugwaju w latach 2000-05 Listopad * 7 listopada – Leonard Cohen, kanadyjski poeta i piosenkarz * 11 listopada – Robert Vaughn, amerykański aktor * 16 listopada – Jay Forrester, amerykański inżynier i wynalazca, twórca pamięci RAM oraz animacji komputerowej * 20 listopada – Konstandinos Stefanopulos, grecki polityk * 20 listopada – Tomasz Wiszniewski, polski reżyser i scenarzysta * 25 listopada – Fidel Castro, kubański dyktator Grudzień * 4 grudnia – Tadeusz Chmielewski, polski reżyser i scenarzysta * 8 grudnia – John Glenn, amerykański astronauta i polityk * 15 grudnia – Bohdan Smoleń, polski aktor i satyryk * 17 grudnia – Henry Heimlich, amerykański lekarz * 19 grudnia – Andriej Karłow, ambasador Federacji Rosyjskiej w Turcji * 23 grudnia – Vesna Vulović, jugosłowiańska stewardesa * 25 grudnia – George Michael, brytyjski piosenkarz i producent muzyczny, współtwórca popularnego w latach 80. XX wieku zespołu muzycznego Wham! * 27 grudnia – Carrie Fisher, amerykańska aktorka * 30 grudnia – Longin Komołowski, polski polityk i działacz społeczny w okresie PRL Wydarzenia w Polsce Styczeń * 1 stycznia – zgodnie z rozporządzeniem z 25 czerwca 2015 roku Stargard Szczeciński przemianowany został na Stargard. * 8 stycznia – Jacek Kurski objął funkcję prezesa Telewizji Polskiej. * 10 stycznia – odbył się 24. finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 15 stycznia – działalność rozpoczął Instytut Bronisława Komorowskiego. * 22 stycznia – kinowa premiera filmu Pitbull: Nowe porządki w reżyserii Patryka Vegi. * 23 stycznia – Włodzimierz Czarzasty objął funkcję przewodniczącego Sojuszu Lewicy Demokratycznej. * 26 stycznia – Grzegorz Schetyna objął funkcję przewodniczącego Platformy Obywatelskiej. Luty * 4 lutego – Łukasz Kruczek ogłosił, że po 8 latach zrzeknie się funkcji trenera polskiej kadry skoczków narciarskich. * 4 lutego – Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej powołało specjalną podkomisję ds. wyjaśnienia przyczyn katastrofy smoleńskiej. * 8 lutego – Kryzys wokół Trybunału Konstytucyjnego w Polsce: Odbyło się spotkanie Komisji Weneckiej z przedstawicielami TK, zwołane przez szefa MSZ Witolda Waszczykowskiego w związku z eskalacją kryzysu wokół Trybunału. * 11 lutego – Andrzej Szymczyk objął funkcję pełniącego obowiązki Komendanta Głównego Policji. * 12 lutego – podczas mityngu Copernicus Cup w Toruniu Ewa Swoboda wynikiem 7,07s pobiła 17-letni halowy rekord świata juniorek w biegu na 60 m. * 22 lutego – Instytut Pamięci Narodowej udostępnił akta TW Bolka. * 22 lutego – sąd skazał sprawcę katastrofy drogowej w Kamieniu Pomorskim, do której doszło na początku 2014 roku, na karę 15 lat więzienia. Marzec * 4 marca – kinowa premiera filmu Historia Roja w reżyserii Jerzego Zalewskiego. * 4 marca – po wejściu w życie nowej ustawy o prokuraturze minister sprawiedliwości Zbigniew Ziobro został prokuratorem generalnym. * 4 marca – pod Lewinem Brzeskim w województwie opolskim doszło do wypadku limuzyny z prezydentem Andrzejem Dudą. Prezydent nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. * 6 marca – w okręgu nr 59 odbyły się uzupełniające wybory do Senatu, które wygrała kandydatka PiS Anna Maria Anders. * 9 marca – odbyło się pierwsze posiedzenie Rady Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego z udziałem prezydenta RP Andrzeja Dudy. * 21 marca – rozpoczął się proces w sprawie afery Amber Gold. * 24 marca – Stefan Horngacher objął funkcję trenera reprezentacji Polski w skokach narciarskich. * 26 marca – 5 osób (w tym zawodnicy Wólczanki Wólki Pełkińskiej) zginęło, a 3 zostały ranne w wypadku drogowym w miejscowości Werynia w województwie podkarpackim. * 30 marca – po 2,5 letniej przerwie swoją działalność wznowiła firma produkująca autobusy – Autosan. Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia – wszedł w życie rządowy program Rodzina 500 plus. * 3 kwietnia – bokser Tomasz Adamek ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 8 kwietnia – na gdańskiej Ergo Arenie rozpoczęły się kwalifikacyjne mecze piłki ręcznej do letnich igrzysk olimpijskich w Rio de Janeiro. * 11 kwietnia – w Tauron Arenie w Krakowie odbył się koncert piosenkarki Mariah Carey. * 13 kwietnia – gen. Jarosław Szymczyk objął funkcję Komendanta Głównego Policji. * 13 kwietnia – Kryzys wokół Trybunału Konstytucyjnego w Polsce: Parlament Europejski opowiedział się za rezolucją w sprawie kryzysu konstytucyjnego w Polsce. * 14 kwietnia – obchody 1050. rocznicy chrztu Polski. W Poznaniu odbyło się po raz pierwszy w historii wyjazdowe Zgromadzenie Narodowe zwołane w celu wysłuchania orędzia Prezydenta RP. * 15 kwietnia – sąd skazał byłego prezydenta Zabrza Jerzego Gołubowicza na karę 25 lat więzienia za zabójstwo dokonane w 2009 roku. * 24 kwietnia – w Gdańsku otwarto tunel pod Martwą Wisłą, pierwszy w historii polskiego drogownictwa tunel podwodny. Maj * 11 maja – w Sejmie rządząca partia Prawa i Sprawiedliwości przedstawił audyt poprzedniego, 8-letniego rządu koalicji PO-PSL. * 12 maja – selekcjoner reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej Adam Nawałka ogłosił kadrę na UEFA Euro 2016. * 19 maja – jedna osoba odniosła obrażenia wskutek wybuchu bomby domowej roboty na przystanku autobusowym we Wrocławiu. Czerwiec * 6 czerwca – rozpoczęły się największe od 1989r. ćwiczenia wojskowe, pod nazwą Anakonda-16. * 17 czerwca – Sąd Okręgowy w Katowicach skazał na 10 lat więzienia projektanta hali MTK, która uległa katastrofie w styczniu 2006 roku. * 17 czerwca – w wyniku burz i nawałnic, które nawiedziły kraj, zginęły 4 osoby, a 35 zostało rannych. * 18 czerwca – prezydent Andrzej Duda podpisał postanowienie, zgodnie z którym dwa kontyngenty wojskowe wyruszą na misję do Iraku i Kuwejtu w celu wspieranie koalicji walczącej przeciwko bojownikom ISIS. * 21 czerwca – prof. Adam Glapiński objął funkcję prezesa Narodowego Banku Polskiego. * 22 czerwca – prezydent Andrzej Duda podpisał ustawę antyterrorystyczną, którą zapowiedziano w związku ze zbliżającym się szczytem NATO w Warszawie i Światowymi Dniami Młodzieży. Lipiec * 1 lipca – młociarz Szymon Ziółkowski ogłosił definitywne zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 2 lipca – weszła w życie ustawa antyterrorystyczna, którą zapowiedziano w związku ze szczytem NATO w Warszawie i Światowymi Dniami Młodzieży 2016. * 7 lipca – Nadija Sawczenko wygłosiła swoje przemówienie w Sejmie. * 8 lipca – początek szczytu NATO w Warszawie. * 20 lipca – otwarto odcinek autostrady biegnącej z Rzeszowa do Jarosławia, dzięki czemu autostrada A4 została ukończona w całości jako pierwsza polska autostrada. * 22 lipca – Jarosław Szarek objął funkcję prezesa Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej. * 22 lipca – powołano sejmową komisję śledczą ds. Amber Gold, której przewodniczącą jest posłanka PiS Małgorzata Wassermann. * 26 lipca – rząd Beaty Szydło podjął decyzję o zlikwidowaniu Ministerstwa Skarbu Państwa. * 26 lipca – w Krakowie rozpoczęły się Światowe Dni Młodzieży 2016. * 27 lipca – w związku z trwającymi w Krakowie Światowymi Dniami Młodzieży 2016, na lotnisku w Balicach wylądował samolot z papieżem Franciszkiem, co rozpoczęło jego pielgrzymkę. * 28 lipca – premier Wielkiej Brytanii Theresa May złożyła pierwszą oficjalną wizytę w Polsce. * 31 lipca – w Krakowie zakończyły się Światowe Dni Młodzieży 2016 oraz trwająca pięć dni pielgrzymka papieża Franciszka do Polski. Sierpień * 16 sierpnia – odnotowano pierwsze dwa przypadki zakażenia wirusem Zika w Polsce, u obywateli Dominikany i Kolumbii. * 16 sierpnia – prezes Polskiego Związku Podnoszenia Ciężarów Szymon Kołecki ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z aferą dopingową wokół sztangistów Adriana Zielińskiego oraz Tomasza Zielińskiego. Wrzesień * 2 września – weszła w życie Ustawa dekomunizacyjna. * 6 września – w Krynicy-Zdroju rozpoczęło się 26. Forum Ekonomiczne. * 7 września – swoją działalność rozpoczęła sejmowa komisja śledcza ds. Amber Gold. * 8 września – wiceprezydenci Warszawy Jarosław Jóźwiak oraz Jacek Wojciechowicz ustąpili ze stanowisk w związku z ciągnącą się aferą reprywatyzacyjną * 9 września – kinowa premiera filmu Smoleńsk w reżyserii Antoniego Krauzego. Październik * 3 października – przez Polskę przetoczył się tzw. czarny protest, czyli ogólnopolska demonstracja kobiet będących przeciwko zaostrzonej ustawie antyaborcyjnej. * 7 października – kinowa premiera filmu Wołyń w reżyserii Wojciecha Smarzowskiego. * 17 października – swoją działalność rozpoczęła Fundacja im. Janusza Kurtyki. * 19 października – odbył się pogrzeb reżysera Andrzeja Wajdy. * 19 października – uruchomiono polskojęzyczną wersję popularnego sklepu internetowego Amazon.com. Listopad * 11 listopada – kinowa premiera filmu Pitbull: Niebezpieczne kobiety w reżyserii Patryka Vegi. * 11 listopada – płk Ryszard Kukliński został pośmiertnie mianowany generałem brygady. * 11 listopada – w warszawskim Wilanowie otwarto Świątynię Opatrzności Bożej. * 17 listopada – Platforma Obywatelska sformowała gabinet cieni, którego szefem jest przewodniczący tej partii Grzegorz Schetyna. * 19 listopada – Władysław Kosiniak-Kamysz ponownie objął funkcję prezesa Polskiego Stronnictwa Ludowego. * 24 listopada – policjanci odzyskali skradziony w 1997 roku obraz Wojciecha Kossaka pt. Józef Piłsudski na Kasztance. * 29 listopada – miał miejsce silny wstrząs w kopalni Rudna w Polkowicach (województwo dolnośląskie), zginęło 8 górników, a 9 zostało rannych. Grudzień * 9 grudnia – oddano do użytku w pełni ukończoną ekspresową obwodnicę Lublina, będącą częścią dróg S12, S17 oraz S19. * 16 grudnia – miała miejsce akcja pod hasłem Dzień bez polityków, którą przerwało okupowanie przez opozycjonistów mównicy sejmowej, w odwecie za usunięcie z sali obrad posła PO Michała Szczerby. Ten incydent rozpoczął kryzys w polskim parlamencie. * 16 grudnia – w wyniku nieprawidłowo przeprowadzonych testów awaryjnego zasilania elektrycznego dla systemów kontroli ruchu, na około pół godziny wstrzymano ruch lotniczy nad terytorium Polski. * 21 grudnia – Julia Przyłębska objęła funkcję prezes Trybunału Konstytucyjnego. * 31 grudnia – zlikwidowane zostało Ministerstwo Skarbu Państwa, ostatnim ministrem skarbu został pełniący jego obowiązki Henryk Kowalczyk. Wydarzenia na świecie Styczeń * 1 stycznia – 3 osoby zginęły, a 7 zostało rannych w ataku uzbrojonego napastnika na bar w Tel Awiwie. * 2 stycznia – w Arabii Saudyjskiej wykonano wyroki śmierci na 47 skazanych za terroryzm, w tym na duchownym Nimrze al-Nimrze. * 3 stycznia – w związku z egzekucją Nimra al-Nimra doszło do podpalenia ambasady Arabii Saudyjskiej w Teheranie. * 6 stycznia – w Korei Północnej doszło do trzęsienia ziemi o sile 5,1°R, wywołane przez próbny test bomby wodorowej, którego dokonały władze Pjongjangu. * 7 stycznia – 60 osób zginęło, a ponad 200 zostało rannych w wybuchu ciężarówki wyładowanej materiałami wybuchowymi w ośrodku szkolenia policji w libijskim mieście Ziltan. * 8 stycznia – w meksykańskim mieście Los Mochis policjanci ujęli barona narkotykowego Joaquina "El Chapo" Guzmana. * 10 stycznia – 20 osób zginęło, a 25 zostało rannych w wypadku autokaru wiozącego zawodników amatorskiej drużyny piłki nożnej w meksykańskim stanie Veracruz. * 10 stycznia – odbyła się 73. ceremonia wręczenia Złotych Globów. * 12 stycznia – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na placu Sultanahmet w Stambule zginęło 13 osób i sam sprawca, a 14 zostało rannych. * 14 stycznia – Państwo Islamskie przeprowadziło zamach w Dżakarcie, w którym zginęły 4 osoby, a 24 zostały ranne. * 14 stycznia – zakończyła się epidemia gorączki krwotocznej Ebola w Afryce Zachodniej. * 15 stycznia – 30 osób zginęło, a 56 zostało rannych w wyniku ataku terrorystycznego na popularny wśród zagranicznych turystów hotel Splendid w Wagadugu. * 20 stycznia – 22 osoby zginęły, a około 60 zostało rannych w ataku pakistańskich terrorystów na uniwersytet w mieście Charsadda. * 21 stycznia – Pavel Filip objął urząd premiera Mołdawii. * 30 stycznia – Australian Open 2016: Angelique Kerber została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 30 stycznia – terroryści z Boko Haramu najechali miejscowość Dalori (Nigeria), w wyniku tego ataku zginęło 86 osób, a 62 zostały ranne. * 31 stycznia – Australian Open 2016: Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 31 stycznia – w podwójnym samobójczym zamachu bombowym na przedmieściu Damaszku zginęło 71 osób, a ponad 40 zostało rannych. Luty * 2 lutego – doszło do nieudanego zamachu bombowego na pokładzie samolotu Airbus A321. Maszyna wylądowała awaryjnie na lotnisku w Mogadiszu, poszkodowane zostały 2 spośród 70 pasażerów będących na pokładzie samolotu. * 6 lutego – 94 osób zginęło, a ponad 500 zostało rannych w trzęsieniu ziemi o sile 6,4°R, które nawiedziło południe Tajwanu. * 9 lutego – pod niemieckim Bad Aibling zderzyły się czołowo dwa podmiejskie pociągi, zginęło 11 osób, a 85 zostało rannych. * 10 lutego – w wyniku podwójnego, samobójczego zamachu bombowego w obozie dla uchodźców na północy Nigerii zginęło 60 osób, a 78 zostało rannych. * 11 lutego – 52 osoby zginęły, a 12 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu buntu w więzieniu w meksykańskim mieście Monterrey. * 12 lutego – na Kubie odbyło się spotkanie, w którym papież Franciszek jako pierwszy w dziejach zwierzchnik kościoła katolickiego podjął zwierzchnika kościoła prawosławnego, czyli patriarchę Cyryla. * 14 lutego – w wypadku samochodowym na przedmieściach Sztokholmu zginęło 5 osób, w tym członkowie zespołu Viola Beach oraz ich menadżer. * 17 lutego – w Ankarze wybuchł samochód-pułapka w pobliżu autobusów wiozących wojskowych, zginęło 30 osób, a 60 zostało rannych. * 18 lutego – 71 osób zginęło, a 13 zostało rannych w czołowym zderzeniu autokaru i ciężarówki przewożącej pomidory w Ghanie. * 20 lutego – Fidżi nawiedził najsilniejszy w historii, wiejący miejscami z prędkością 325 km/h, cyklon Winston. Zginęło 29 osób. * 21 lutego – 198 osób zginęło, ponad 280 odniosło obrażenia w serii zamachów bombowych w syryjskich miastach: Damaszku i Hims. * 24 lutego – samolot DHC-6 Twin Otter linii Tara Air rozbił się pod nepalską Pokharą, zginęły wszystkie 23 osoby na pokładzie maszyny. * 25 lutego – 36 osób zginęło w katastrofie górniczej w kopalni węgla Siewiernaja w rosyjskim Workucie. * 26 lutego – 14 osób zginęło w ataku terrorystów na hotel SYL w Mogadiszu. * 26 lutego – Szwajcar Gianni Infantino objął urząd prezydenta FIFA. * 28 lutego – 88. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 28 lutego – Państwo Islamskie przeprowadziło dwa samobójcze zamachy bombowe na targowisku w szyickiej dzielnicy Bagdadu. Zginęło 70 osób, a ponad 100 zostało rannych. * 28 lutego – w wyniku zamachów skierowanych w dwie restauracje w somalijskim mieście Baydhabo zginęło 30 osób, a ponad 40 zostało rannych. Marzec * 3 marca – Międzynarodowy Komitet Olimpijski dopuścił do zmagań podczas letnich igrzysk olimpijskich w Rio de Janeiro drużynę uchodźców. Zawodnicy z tej drużyny mają startować pod flagą olimpijską. * 6 marca – 61 osób zginęło, a 95 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym w irackim mieście Al-Hilla. * 8 marca – 1 osoba zginęła, a 11 zostało rannych po ataku zastrzelonego później przez policję nożownika w Tel Awiwie. * 12 marca – rosyjska tenisistka Marija Szarapowa została zawieszona w prawach przez ITF w związku z zażywaniem od 2006 roku meldonium, substancji zakazanej od 1 stycznia 2016r. * 13 marca – 37 osób zginęło, a 127 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w parku w tureckiej Ankarze. * 13 marca – terroryści otworzyli ogień do turystów przebywających w kurorcie Grand-Bassam na Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej. Zginęło 18 osób, a 33 zostały ranne. * 15 marca – na wschodzie Ekwadoru doszło do katastrofy samolotu transportowego, w której zginęło wszystkich 22 żołnierzy na pokładzie maszyny. * 18 marca – w Brukseli policjanci zatrzymali Salaha Abdeslama, domniemanego głównego organizatora paryskich zamachów z 13 listopada 2015r. * 19 marca – doszło do samobójczego zamachu w handlowo-turystycznej dzielnicy Stambułu. Zginęło 4 cywili i zamachowiec, a 36 zostało rannych. * 19 marca – kinowa premiera filmu Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości w reżyserii Zacka Snydera. * 19 marca – w Rostowie nad Donem rozbił się samolot pasażerski Boeing 737 należący do linii FlyDubai. W katastrofie zginęły 62 osoby. * 20 marca – 13 osób zginęło, a 29 zostało rannych w wyniku wypadku autokaru wiozącego studentów Erasmusa w północno-wschodniej części Hiszpanii. * 20 marca – Barack Obama jako pierwszy od prawie 90 lat prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych złożył oficjalną wizytę na Kubie. * 22 marca – w zamachach w Brukseli zginęło 35 osób (32 cywili i 3 zamachowców), a 340 zostało rannych. * 25 marca – na stadionie piłkarskim w irackim mieście Al-Iskandarijja miał miejsce samobójczy zamach bombowy, w którym zginęło 41 osób, a 105 zostało rannych. * 27 marca – 75 osób zginęło, a 340 odniosło obrażenia w samobójczym zamachu bombowym w pakistańskim Lahore. * 29 marca – samolot Airbus A320 linii EgyptAir został uprowadzony i skierowany do lotniska w cypryjskim Larnace. Kwiecień * 2 kwietnia – 30 żołnierzy zginęło w starciu między armeńskimi i azerbejdżańskimi żołnierzami w rejonie Górskiego Karabachu. * 3 kwietnia – w budynku rosyjskiego resortu obrony doszło do wybuchu pożaru, w jego wyniku nikt nie ucierpiał. * 3 kwietnia – wybuchła afera Panama Papers. * 5 kwietnia – premier Islandii Sigmundur David Gunnlaugsson ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska w związku z aferą Panama Papers. * 6 kwietnia – we Francji utworzono partię polityczną En Marche!. * 10 kwietnia – ponad 100 osób zginęło, a ponad 250 odniosło obrażenia w pożarze hinduistycznej świątyni w indyjskiej miejscowości Paravur. * 11 kwietnia – premier Kirgistanu Temir Sarijew ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska w związku z oskarżeniami wobec rządu o korupcję. * 12 kwietnia – premier Ukrainy Arsenij Jaceniuk ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z utratą zaufania do koalicji rządzącej. * 14 kwietnia – 46 osób zginęło, a ponad 1500 odniosło obrażenia w wyniku podwójnego trzęsienia ziemi, które nawiedziło południowo-zachodnią Japonię. * 14 kwietnia – Wołodymyr Hrojsman objął urząd premiera Ukrainy. * 16 kwietnia – 603 osoby zginęły, a ponad 12 tysięcy zostało rannych w trzęsieniu ziemi o sile 7,8°R, które nawiedziło Ekwador. * 19 kwietnia – 64 osoby zginęły, a 347 zostało rannych w zamachu w pobliżu ambasady Stanów Zjednoczonych w Kabulu. * 22 kwietnia – były polski minister finansów Leszek Balcerowicz został jednym z doradców prezydenta Ukrainy Petra Poroszenki. * 27 kwietnia – władze Unii Europejskiej przyjęły Ogólne rozporządzenie o ochronie danych (RODO). * 29 kwietnia – na norweskiej wyspie Turoy rozbił się śmigłowiec Eurocopter EC225 Super Puma, zginęło 13 pracowników jednej z platform wiertniczych. * 30 kwietnia – 36 osób zginęło, a ponad 130 zostało rannych wskutek zawalenia się pięciopiętrowego bloku mieszkalnego w Nairobi. Maj * 1 maja – w ataku bombowym na komisariat policji w tureckim mieście Gaziantep zginęły 2 osoby, a 23 zostały ranne. * 1 maja – w wybuchu dwóch samochodów-pułapek w irackim mieście Samawa zginęły 33 osoby, a 75 zostało rannych. * 7 maja – Sadiq Khan został pierwszym w historii muzułmaninem, który objął urząd burmistrza Londynu. * 8 maja – 52 osoby zginęły, a 73 zostały ranne w katastrofie drogowej w okręgu Mokor na wschodzie Afganistanu. * 9 maja – Międzynarodowe Konsorcjum Dziennikarzy Śledczych ujawniło dokumenty dotyczące afery Panama Papers. * 9 maja – premier Austrii Werner Faymann ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z utratą zaufania do koalicji rządzącej. * 11 maja – 64 osoby zginęły, a 87 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w szyickiej dzielnicy stolicy Iraku, Bagdadu. * 12 maja – Michel Temer został pełniącym obowiązki prezydenta Brazylii, zastępując na stanowisku Dilmę Rousseff w związku z zatajaniem informacji na temat stanu finansów publicznych. * 14 maja – ukraińska piosenkarka Jamala z utworem 1944 została zwyciężczynią 61. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Sztokholmie. * 17 maja – Christian Kern objął urząd kanclerza Austrii. * 17 maja – w serii zamachów w stolicy Iraku, Bagdadzie, zginęło 101 osób, a 194 zostały ranne. * 19 maja – na Morzu Śródziemnym rozbił się Airbus A320 linii EgyptAir, zginęło 66 osób. * 22 maja – odbyła się, unieważniona w późniejszym terminie, II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Austrii, którą wygrał Alexander Van der Bellen. * 23 maja – 17 osób zginęło, a 5 zostało rannych po pożarze internatu w tajskim Chiang Rai. * 23 maja – 184 osoby zginęły, ponad 200 zostało rannych w serii zamachów dżihadystów z ISIS, które miały miejsce w syryjskich miastach: Dżabla i Tartus. * 24 maja – Binali Yıldırım objął urząd premiera Turcji. * 25 maja – Nadia Sawczenko wyszła na wolność. * 29 maja – 12 osób zginęło, a 15 zostało rannych w strzelaninie i późniejszym, samobójczym zamachu bombowym, w strefie kibica wypełnionej ludźmi interesującymi się klubem Real Madryt, która znajduje się w irackim mieście Balad. * 29 maja – 17 osób zginęło, a 2 zostały ciężko ranne po pożarze domu opieki w podkijowskiej miejscowości Litoczki. * 29 maja – Vive Tauron Kielce triumfował w tegorocznej Lidze Mistrzów po pokonaniu wynikiem 39:38 klubu MVM Veszprem. Czerwiec * 1 czerwca – w Alpach został otworzony najdłuższy dotychczas tunel na świecie – Gotthard-Basistunnel. * 2 czerwca – Bundestag przyjął uchwałę potępiającą ludobójstwo Ormian przez imperium osmańskie w latach 1915-1917. * 4 czerwca – French Open 2016: Garbine Muguruza została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 5 czerwca – 25 osób zginęło, a ponad 40 zostało rannych wskutek trwającej kilka dni operacji antyterrorystycznej w Aktobe na Kazachstanie. * 5 czerwca – French Open 2016: Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 5 czerwca – papież Franciszek kanonizował w Watykanie o. Stanisława Papczyńskiego i s. Marię Elżbietę Hesselblad. * 5 czerwca – w katastrofie kolejowej pod belgijskim Liege zginęły 3 osoby, a 9 zostało rannych. * 7 czerwca – doszło do zamachu bombowego na policyjny autobus w Stambule, zginęło 12 osób, a 51 zostało rannych. * 8 czerwca – ITF zdyskwalifikował na 2 lata rosyjską tenisistkę Marię Szarapową za stosowanie meldonium. * 9 czerwca – 22 osoby zginęły, a 70 zostało rannych w zamachach w Bagdadzie, do nich doszło na jednej z ulic handlowych oraz nieopodal wojskowego punktu kontrolnego. * 10 czerwca – na stadionie Stade de France rozpoczęły się XV Mistrzostwa Europy w Piłce Nożnej, imprezę zainaugurował rozgrywany tutaj mecz pomiędzy Francją i Rumunią (wynik 2:1). * 12 czerwca – Omar Mateen otworzył ogień do osób przebywających w nocnym klubie Pulse w amerykańskim Orlando. Zginęło 49 osób i sprawca, a 53 zostały ranne. * 12 czerwca – UEFA Euro 2016: reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej pokonała wynikiem 1:0 Irlandię Północną, tym samym wygrywając pierwszy w historii mecz UEFA Euro. * 16 czerwca – UEFA Euro 2016: reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej bezbramkowo zremisowała z reprezentacją Niemiec. * 19 czerwca – 14 osób zginęło po tym, jak zatonęły niewielkie łodzie na jeziorze Siamoziero w rosyjskiej Karelii. * 21 czerwca – UEFA Euro 2016: reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej pokonała wynikiem 1:0 Ukrainę i po raz pierwszy w historii UEFA Euro polscy piłkarze awansowali do fazy pucharowej. * 23 czerwca – nad chińskim miastem Yancheng przeszło tornado, wskutek którego zginęło 98 osób, a ponad 800 zostało rannych. * 23 czerwca – w Hawanie prezydent Kolumbii Juan Manuel Santos i dowódca lewicowej partyzantki FARC Rodrigo Londono podpisali porozumienie, które ma zakończyć trwającą blisko 50 lat wojnę domową w Kolumbii. * 23 czerwca – w Wielkiej Brytanii odbyło się ogólnokrajowe referendum dotyczące przynależności państwa do Unii Europejskiej. Za pozostaniem w UE było 48,1% wyborców, przeciw – 51,9%. * 24 czerwca – premier Wielkiej Brytanii David Cameron ogłosił, że w październiku zrzeknie się swej funkcji, w związku z wynikami referendum w sprawie tzw. Brexitu. * 25 czerwca – UEFA Euro 2016: reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej pokonała Szwajcarię po rzutach karnych 5:4 (przed rzutami był wynik 1:1) i tym samym wygrała pierwszy w historii mecz fazy pucharowej mistrzostw Europy. * 26 czerwca – odbyły się przedterminowe wybory parlamentarne w Hiszpanii, zwycięzcą wyborów została Konserwatywna Partia Ludowa pod przewodnictwem Mariano Rajoya. * 28 czerwca – w potrójnym, samobójczym zamachu bombowym na lotnisku w Stambule zginęło 48 osób, a 236 zostało rannych. * 30 czerwca – Rodrigo Duterte objął urząd prezydenta Filipin. * 30 czerwca – UEFA Euro 2016: reprezentacja Polski zakończyła swój udział w mistrzostwach po przegranym meczu ćwierćfinałowym z Portugalią (1:1, rzuty karne 3-5). * 30 czerwca – w pobliżu Kabulu doszło do zamachów samobójczych kierowanych w policjantów na ceremonii zaprzysiężenia, zginęły 42 osoby, a ponad 50 zostało rannych. Lipiec * 1 lipca – doszło do zamachu na restaurację w stolicy Bangladeszu, Dhace. Zginęło 22 wziętych zakładników (głównie obywateli Włoch i Japonii), 2 policjantów oraz 5 terrorystów. Ponad 50 innych osób odniosło obrażenia. * 3 lipca – 323 osoby zginęły, a ponad 225 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu pułapki oraz ataku zamachowca-samobójcy w zatłoczonym markecie w Bagdadzie. * 4 lipca – Nigel Farage ogłosił, że wystąpi ze stanowiska przewodniczącego eurosceptycznej Partii Niepodległości Zjednoczonego Królestwa. * 4 lipca – sonda Juno wylądowała na orbicie Jowisza. * 6 lipca – sąd skazał niepełnosprawnego lekkoatletę Oscara Pistoriusa na karę 6 lat więzienia za zabójstwo w 2013 roku swej partnerki Reevy Steenkamp. * 7 lipca – podczas protestów w Dallas ogień do policjantów otworzył czarnoskóry snajper, zginęło 5 osób, a 9 zostało rannych. * 8 lipca – 272 osoby zginęły w wyniku starć pomiędzy frakcjami Dinka i Nuer, w Sudanie Południowym. * 9 lipca – kinowa premiera filmu (rebootu) Ghostbusters: Pogromcy Duchów w reżyserii Paula Feiga. * 9 lipca – Wimbledon 2016: Serena Williams została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 10 lipca – Polska wynikiem 12 medali (6 złotych, 5 srebrnych, 1 brązowy) triumfowała w klasyfikacji medalowej mistrzostw Europy w Amsterdamie. * 10 lipca – UEFA Euro 2016: Portugalia w meczu finałowym pokonała wynikiem 1:0 Francję i zdobyła pierwszy tytuł mistrza Europy. * 10 lipca – Wimbledon 2016: Andy Murray został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 12 lipca – we włoskiej Apulii doszło do czołowego zderzenia dwóch pociągów pasażerskich, w którym zginęły 23 osoby, a 57 zostało rannych. * 13 lipca – Theresa May objęła urząd premier Wielkiej Brytanii. * 14 lipca – w Nicei, podczas obchodów święta Dnia Bastylii rozpędzona ciężarówka wjechała w 30-tysięczny tłum ludzi wpatrujących się w wystrzelone fajerwerki. W wyniku ataku terrorystycznego, do którego przyznało się dwa dni później Państwo Islamskie, zginęło 86 osób (w tym 2 Polki), a 434 zostały ranne. * 15 lipca – miała miejsce nieudana próba puczu wojskowego w Turcji, śmierć po obu stronach zamachu stanu poniosło 312 osób. * 21 lipca – Trybunał Arbitrażowy ds. Sportu w Lozannie nie dopuścił wyrokiem sądu do udziału w letnich igrzyskach olimpijskich w Rio de Janeiro zespołu 68 rosyjskich lekkoatletów, z powodu trwającej afery dopingowej w Rosji. * 22 lipca – 10 osób (w tym sprawca) zginęło, a 36 zostało rannych w strzelaninie w monachijskim centrum handlowym Olympia. * 22 lipca – po 60 latach definitywnie zakończono produkcję magnetowidów na świecie, ostatnim koncernem, który je produkował, była japońska firma Funai Electric. * 23 lipca – 80 osób zginęło, a 260 zostało rannych w wybuchu kilku bomb w Kabulu. * 24 lipca – Międzynarodowy Komitet Olimpijski zdecydował się dopuścić rosyjskich sportowców do udziału w letnich igrzyskach olimpijskich w Rio de Janeiro, pomimo wciąż trwającej afery dopingowej w Rosji. * 24 lipca – zamachy w Niemczech: ** ciężarna Polka zginęła, a 5 innych osób odniosło obrażenia po ataku Syryjczyka w Reutlingen. ** zamachowiec-samobójca zginął, a 15 cywili zostało rannych w ataku bombowym na restaurację w mieście Ansbach. * 26 lipca – 3 osoby (w tym 2 nożowników) zginęły, a 3 zostały ranne w wyniku krótkotrwałego kryzysu zakładników we francuskim miasteczku Saint-Etienne-du-Rouvray. * 26 lipca – w ataku nożownika na ośrodek dla osób niepełnosprawnych w Tokio zginęło 19 osób, a 25 zostało rannych. * 28 lipca – Pedro Pablo Kuczynski objął urząd prezydenta Peru. * 30 lipca – 16 osób zginęło w katastrofie balonu na ogrzane powietrze, do której doszło pod amerykańskim miastem Lockhart w Teksasie. * 30 lipca – premier Tunezji Habib Essid ustąpił ze stanowiska, po nieuzyskaniu wotum zaufania, w związku z niezrealizowaniem reform gospodarczych. Sierpień * 1 sierpnia – 5 osób zginęło w wyniku strącenia rosyjskiego śmigłowca wojskowego Mi-8 w prowincji Idlib. * 5 sierpnia – rozpoczęły się letnie igrzyska olimpijskie w Rio de Janeiro. * 6 sierpnia – 13 osób zginęło w wyniku pożaru baru we francuskim mieście Rouen. * 6 sierpnia – 22 osoby zginęły, a 60 zostało rannych po przejściu gwałtownej nawałnicy, która nawiedziła stolicę Macedonii, Skopje. * 6 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: Rafał Majka zdobył brązowy medal olimpijski w kolarstwie szosowym. * 7 sierpnia – Międzynarodowy Komitet Paraolimpijski nie dopuścił rosyjskich sportowców do udziału w letnich igrzyskach paraolimpijskich w Rio de Janeiro, w związku z trwającą aferą dopingową w Rosji. * 7 sierpnia – odbyło się referendum konstytucyjne w Tajlandii. * 8 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: Sztangista Tomasz Zieliński został przyłapany na zażywaniu środków dopingowych. * 8 sierpnia – służby porządkowe zaczęły strzelać do uczestników antyrządowych demonstracji w Etiopii, zginęło około 100 osób. * 8 sierpnia – w zamachu bombowym w pobliżu szpitalu w Kwecie na południu Pakistanu zginęły 74 osoby, a ponad 120 zostało rannych. * 11 sierpnia – 4 osoby zginęły, a 36 zostało rannych w serii zamachów w Tajlandii. * 11 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: ** Magdalena Fularczyk-Kozłowska oraz Natalia Madaj zdobyły złoty medal olimpijski w wioślarstwie (kat.: dwójka podwójna kobiet). ** Monika Ciaciuch, Agnieszka Kobus, Maria Springwald oraz Joanna Leszczyńska zdobyły brązowy medal olimpijski w wioślarstwie (kat.: czwórka podwójna kobiet). * 12 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: Sztangista i mistrz olimpijski z Londynu Adrian Zieliński został przyłapany na zażywaniu środków dopingowych i wykluczony z udziału na igrzyskach w Rio de Janeiro. * 13 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: Piotr Małachowski zdobył srebrny medal olimpijski w rzucie dyskiem. * 14 sierpnia – amerykański pływak i najbardziej utytułowany mistrz olimpijski w dotychczasowej historii, Michael Phelps ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 15 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: Anita Włodarczyk zdobyła złoty medal olimpijski w rzucie młotem, a także poprawiła swój nieaktualny już rekord świata (odległość z 81,08 do 82,29 metrów). * 15 sierpnia – w zamachu terrorystycznym w pobliżu komisariatu policji w tureckim mieście Diyarbakir zginęło 6 osób, a 25 zostało rannych. * 16 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: ** Beata Mikołajczyk i Karolina Naja zdobyły brązowy medal olimpijski w kajakarstwie (kat.: 500m, dwójki). ** Marta Walczykiewicz zdobyła srebrny medal olimpijski w kajakarstwie (kat.: 200m, indywidualnie). * 18 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: Monika Michalik zdobyła brązowy medal olimpijski w zapasach (kat.: 63 kg). * 19 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: ** Oktawia Nowacka zdobyła brązowy medal olimpijski w pięcioboju nowoczesnym, był to pierwszy w historii medal dla Polaków w tej konkurencji. ** Wojciech Nowicki zdobył brązowy medal olimpijski w rzucie młotem. * 19 sierpnia – rosyjska tyczkarka i dwukrotna mistrzyni olimpijska w tej kategorii, Jelena Isinbajewa ogłosiła zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 20 sierpnia – 56 osób zginęło, a 66 zostało rannych w eksplozji bomby podczas przyjęcia weselnego w tureckim mieście Gaziantep. * 20 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2016: Maja Włoszczowska zdobyła srebrny medal olimpijski w kolarstwie górskim. * 21 sierpnia – zakończyły się letnie igrzyska olimpijskie w Rio de Janeiro. * 24 sierpnia – 16 osób zginęło, a 53 zostały ranne w ataku terrorystów na Uniwersytet Amerykański w Kabulu. * 24 sierpnia – centralną część Włoch nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,2°R, w jego wyniku zginęło 299 osób, a 388 zostało rannych. * 24 sierpnia – rozpoczął się konflikt turecko-syryjski. * 24 sierpnia – w Hawanie formalnie zawarto układ pokojowy między kolumbijskim rządem, a FARC, który definitywnie kończy ponad 50-letnią wojnę domową w Kolumbii. * 26 sierpnia – 11 osób zginęło, a 78 zostało rannych w wyniku ataku bombowego przed komisariatem policji w mieście Cizre, na południowym wschodzie Turcji. * 26 sierpnia – oddano do użytku most im. Selima Groźnego, najdłuższy na świecie podwieszany most kolejowy. * 29 sierpnia – 72 osoby zginęły, a 67 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na wojskowy ośrodek w jemeńskiej Adenie. * 31 sierpnia – Michel Temer objął urząd prezydenta Brazylii. Wrzesień * 2 września – w zamachu bombowym w filipińskim mieście Davao zginęło 15 osób, a 70 zostało rannych. * 4 września – papież Franciszek kanonizował w Watykanie Matkę Teresę z Kalkuty. * 5 września – miały miejsce wybuchy dwóch samochodów-pułapek nieopodal budynku resortu obrony w Kabulu, zginęły 42 osoby, a 109 zostało rannych. * 7 września – rozpoczęły się letnie igrzyska paraolimpijskie w Rio de Janeiro. * 9 września – 40 osób zginęło, a 60 zostało rannych w wybuchach dwóch samochodów-pułapek w pobliżu centrum handlowego w Bagdadzie. * 9 września – w Korei Północnej doszło do trzęsienia ziemi o sile 5,3°R, wywołane przez najsilniejszą w historii próbę nuklearną. Próba odbyła się z okazji 68. rocznicy powstania Koreańskiej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej. * 10 września – US Open 2016: Angelique Kerber została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 11 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Chorwacji, które wygrała Chorwacka Wspólnota Demokratyczna. * 11 września – US Open 2016: Stan Wawrinka został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 13 września – Karen Karapetian objął urząd premiera Armenii. * 14 września – Aleksander Ceferin objął urząd prezydenta UEFA. * 14 września – odbył się pierwszy od 1996 roku mecz fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów UEFA z udziałem drużyny polskich piłkarzy, Legii Warszawa. Polska drużyna przegrała wynikiem 0:6 mecz z Borussią Dortmund. * 16 września – kinowa premiera filmu Snowden w reżyserii Olivera Stone. * 17 września – 31 osób odniosło obrażenia wskutek wybuchu improwizowanego ładunku wybuchowego w centrum Nowego Jorku. * 18 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Rosji, które wygrała Jedna Rosja. * 18 września – zakończyły się letnie igrzyska paraolimpijskie w Rio de Janeiro. * 19 września – hollywoodzka para aktorów Angelina Jolie i Brad Pitt ogłosiła rozstanie się. * 19 września – w ataku rakietowym na liczący kilkadziesiąt ciężarówek konwój humanitarny ONZ pod Aleppo zginęło około 20 osób. * 25 września – odbyło się referendum w Republice Serbskiej Bośni i Hercegowiny, w której respondenci opowiedzieli się za ustanowieniem dnia 9 stycznia dniem święta narodowego bośniackich Serbów. Data 9 stycznia kojarzona jest z powstaniem niepodległej Republiki Serbskiej wewnątrz Bośni i Hercegowiny w 1992 roku. * 26 września – w Kolumbii odbyły się uroczystości z okazji podpisania układu kończącego wojnę domową trwającą od 1964 roku. * 26 września – odbyła się pierwsza debata przed wyborami prezydenckimi w Stanach Zjednoczonych, pomiędzy Donaldem Trumpem, a Hillary Clinton. Respondenci głosujący w amerykańskich sondach uznali, że debatę wygrała Clinton. * 28 września – uformował się huragan Matthew, w jego wyniku zginęło według różnych źródeł od 597 do 1383 osób. Październik * 1 października – w wybuchu gazu w kawiarni pod hiszpańską Malagą rannych zostało 90 osób. * 2 października – odbyło się referendum w Kolumbii, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się przeciwko porozumieniu między rządem kolumbijskim i FARC, które zakończyło trwającą od lat 60. XX wieku wojnę domową w Kolumbii. * 2 października – odbyło się, unieważnione z powodu zbyt niskiej frekwencji, referendum na Węgrzech, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się przeciwko przyjmowaniu przez te państwo imigrantów. * 3 października – Yoshinori Ōsumi został laureatem Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny i fizjologii, za odkrycia dotyczące mechanizmów autofagii. * 4 października – David J. Thouless, Duncan Haldane i John M. Kosterlitz zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki, za teoretyczne odkrycia topologicznych przejść fazowych i topologicznych faz materii. * 5 października – Jean-Pierre Sauvage, Fraser Stoddart i Ben Feringa zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie chemii, za zaprojektowanie i syntezę maszyn molekularnych. * 6 października – Rada Bezpieczeństwa ONZ wybrała byłego premiera Portugalii António Guterresa na funkcję sekretarza generalnego. * 7 października – rozegrano pierwszy od 1947 roku mecz towarzyski pomiędzy piłkarskimi reprezentacjami USA i Kuby, w ramach wznowienia w 2014 roku stosunków dyplomatycznych pomiędzy obydwoma tymi państwami. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 2:0, na korzyść USA. * 7 października – urzędujący prezydent Kolumbii Juan Manuel Santos został laureatem Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla za porozumienie pokojowe z FARC, które formalnie zakończyło trwającą ponad pół wieku wojnę. * 8 października – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Gruzji, które wygrała partia Gruzińskie Marzenie. * 8 października – ponad 140 osób zginęło, a ponad 520 zostało rannych w nalocie powietrznym skierowanym w uczestników uroczystości pogrzebowych w stolicy Jemenu, Sanie. * 9 października – 18 osób zginęło, a 27 zostało rannych w eksplozji samochodu-pułapki pod tureckim miastem Semdinli. * 10 października – Kersti Kaljulaid, jako pierwsza kobieta w historii kraju, objęła urząd prezydent Estonii. * 10 października – Oliver Hart i Bengt Holmström zostali laureatami nagrody szwedzkiego Banku Centralnego im. Alfreda Nobla, za "wkład w teorię kontraktu". * 10 października – rozproszył się huragan Matthew, który był jednym z najbardziej niszczycielskich huraganów w Ameryce od czasów huraganu Katrina. * 11 października – rosyjska lekkoatletka Tatiana Łysenko utraciła złoty medal olimpijski letnich igrzysk w Londynie w rzucie młotem, w związku z zażywaniem dopingu. Międzynarodowe Stowarzyszenie Federacji Lekkoatletycznych, po podjętej decyzji MKOl-u zadecydowało, że złoty medal trafi do Anity Włodarczyk. * 13 października – Bob Dylan został laureatem literackiej Nagrody Nobla. * 15 października – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym, dokonanym przez bojownika tzw. Państwa Islamskiego i skierowanym w uczestników pogrzebu w Bagdadzie, zginęły 44 osoby, a 57 zostało rannych. * 16 października – rozpoczęła się bitwa o Mosul, najważniejsze miasto ISIS. * 19 października – Andrej Plenković objął urząd premiera Chorwacji. * 21 października – 19 osób zginęło w katastrofie śmigłowca Mi-8 lecącego na półwysep Jamal (Rosja). * 21 października – 79 osób zginęło, a 551 zostało rannych wskutek wykolejenia się zatłoczonego pociągu pasażerskiego w kameruńskiej miejscowości Eseka. * 24 października – 62 osoby zginęły, a ponad 165 zostało rannych w wyniku ataku terrorystów na szkołę policyjną w Kwecie. * 24 października – na Malcie rozbił się, tuż po wystartowaniu, samolot wojskowy z francuskimi żołnierzami, zginęło wszystkich 5 osób na pokładzie. * 26 października – zlikwidowano tzw. dżunglę w Calais. * 30 października – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Mołdawii, do drugiej tury przeszli Igor Dodon oraz Maia Sandu. * 30 października – środkowe Włochy nawiedziło najsilniejsze od 1980 roku trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,5°R, w jego wyniku 20 osób zostało rannych. * 30 października – w Brukseli podpisano umowę CETA. * 31 października – Michel Aoun objął urząd prezydenta Libanu. Listopad * 3 listopada – Wysoki Trybunał w Wielkiej Brytanii wydał werdykt, zgodnie z którym gabinet premier Theresy May nie może rozpocząć procedury tzw. brexitu, bez zgody parlamentu. * 4 listopada – Mariano Rajoy ponownie objął urząd premiera Hiszpanii, kończąc trwający blisko rok kryzys polityczny. * 6 listopada – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Bułgarii, do drugiej tury przeszli Rumen Radew i Cecka Caczewa. * 6 listopada – rozpoczęła się [[Operacja Gniew Eufratu|operacja Gniew Eufratu]]. * 8 listopada – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, które wygrał Donald Trump. * 9 listopada – 7 osób (w tym obywatelka Polski) zginęło, a 58 zostało rannych w katastrofie tramwajowej w londyńskiej dzielnicy Croydon. * 12 listopada – ponownie otwarto teatr Bataclan w Paryżu, który rok wcześniej był celem terrorystów ISIS, otwarcie budynku zainaugurował koncert angielskiego piosenkarza Stinga. * 12 listopada – w wyniku wybuchu bomby i późniejszego zadeptania, które miały miejsce w pakistańskim Khuzdarze, zginęło 55 osób, a 102 zostały ranne. * 13 listopada – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Bułgarii, którą wygrał Rumen Radew. W związku z jego wygraną, urzędujący premier i lider partii GERB Bojko Borysow ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska. * 13 listopada – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Mołdawii, którą wygrał Igor Dodon. * 14 listopada – Nową Zelandię nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,5-7,8°R, w jego wyniku zginęły 2 osoby, a 57 zostało rannych. * 15 listopada – funkcjonariusze włoskiej policji odzyskali dwa obrazy Vincenta Van Gogha (Kongregacja opuszczająca kościół reformowany w Nuenen oraz Widok na morze w Scheveningen), skradzione z budynku muzeum w Amsterdamie w 2002 roku. * 20 listopada – w wyniku wykolejenia się pociągu ekspresowego relacji Patna-Indore w północnoindyjskim stanie Uttar Pradesh zginęło 150 osób, a ponad 150 zostało rannych. * 23 listopada – Jüri Ratas objął urząd premiera Estonii. * 24 listopada – 126 osób (w tym zamachowiec i znaczna ilość cywili pochodzących z Iranu) zginęło, a ponad 95 zostało rannych w wyniku eksplozji ciężarówki wyładowanej materiałami wybuchowymi w irackim mieście Al-Hilla. * 25 listopada – w zderzeniu 2 pociągów pasażerskich na irańskiej trasie kolejowej Tabriz-Mashhad zginęło 49 osób, a 103 zostało rannych. * 28 listopada – Międzynarodowa Unia Chemii Czystej i Stosowanej nadała oficjalne nazwy pierwiastkom chemicznym: Nihonium (liczba atomowa 113), Moscovium (l. at. 115), Tennessine (l. at. 117) oraz Oganesson (l. at. 118). * 28 listopada – pod kolumbijskim miastem Medellín rozbił się samolot pasażerski należący do linii lotniczych LaMia Airlines, zginęło 71 spośród 77 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – Maha Vajiralongkorn został królem Tajlandii. * 1 grudnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Gambii, które wygrał Adama Barrow. * 2 grudnia – w pożarze magazynu w amerykańskim mieście Oakland zginęło 36 osób, a dwie zostały ranne. * 3 grudnia – polscy skoczkowie narciarscy odnieśli pierwsze w historii zwycięstwo w konkursie drużynowym, rozgrywanym w niemieckim Klingenthal. * 4 grudnia – odbył się pogrzeb kubańskiego dyktatora Fidela Castro. * 4 grudnia – odbyła się powtórzona II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Austrii, którą wygrał Alexander Van der Bellen. * 4 grudnia – odbyło się referendum konstytucyjne we Włoszech. * 4 grudnia – odbyły się, pierwsze po śmierci Isloma Karimova, wybory prezydenckie, które wygrał Szawkat Mirzijajew. * 6 grudnia – dotychczasowy minister spraw wewnętrznych Bernard Cazeneuve objął urząd premiera Francji. * 7 grudnia – 47 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu ATR 42-500 pod pakistańskim Havelianem. * 7 grudnia – Indonezję nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,5°R, w jego wyniku zginęły 103 osoby, a 1 273 zostało rannych. * 7 grudnia – premier Włoch Matteo Renzi ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z wynikami referendum konstytucyjnego we Włoszech. * 9 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu La La Land w reżyserii Damien Chazelle'a. * 9 grudnia – prezydent Korei Południowej Park Geun-hye ustąpiła ze stanowiska w związku z trwającą aferą korupcyjną przeciwko polityk. * 9 grudnia – w 2 samobójczych zamachach bombowych w mieście Madagali (Nigeria) zginęło 57 osób, a 177 zostało rannych. * 10 grudnia – 46 osób zginęło, a 155 odniosło obrażenia wskutek samobójczego zamachu bombowego oraz eksplozji samochodu-pułapki w centrum Stambułu. * 10 grudnia – 50 osób zginęło, a 70 zostało rannych w zamachach samobójczych wymierzonych w żołnierzy, w jemeńskim Adenie. * 10 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Łotr 1. Gwiezdne wojny – historie w reżyserii Garetha Edwardsa. * 10 grudnia – w eksplozji pociągu przewożącego substancje chemiczne w bułgarskiej miejscowości Chitrino zginęło 7 osób, a 29 zostało rannych. * 11 grudnia – w zamachu bombowym na budynek katedry koptyjskiej św. Marka w Kairze zginęło 25 osób, a 49 zostało rannych. * 12 grudnia – Bill English objął urząd premiera Nowej Zelandii. * 12 grudnia – Paolo Gentiloni objął urząd premiera Włoch. * 15 grudnia – uruchomiono system nawigacji satelitarnej Galileo. * 17 grudnia – w ataku samobójczym na autobus wiozący żołnierzy w tureckim mieście Kayseri zginęło 15 osób, a 55 zostało rannych. * 18 grudnia – terroryści dokonali ataku na zamek krzyżowców pod jordańskim miastem Al-Karak. Zginęło 19 osób (w tym 5 sprawców), a 37 zostało rannych. * 19 grudnia – Anis Amri zabił Polaka kierującego ciężarówką, po czym porwanym pojazdem wjechał w jarmark bożonarodzeniowy w Berlinie. W ataku zginęło 12 osób (w tym Polak), a 56 zostało rannych. * 19 grudnia – Kolegium Elektorów Stanów Zjednoczonych formalnie wybrało Donalda Trumpa na urząd 45. prezydenta tego kraju. * 20 grudnia – 35 osób zginęło, a 59 zostało rannych w serii eksplozji fajerwerków w meksykańskim mieście Tultepec. * 23 grudnia – uprowadzono samolot Airbus A320 linii lotniczych Afriqiyah Airways, maszyna ta skierowana została do międzynarodowego portu lotniczego na Malcie. * 25 grudnia – 92 osoby zginęły w katastrofie rosyjskiego samolotu Tu-154 na Morzu Czarnym. * 29 grudnia – w odwecie za ingerencję Rosjan w wyniki wyborów prezydenckich w Stanach Zjednoczonych, które wygrał Donald Trump, władze USA usunęły 35 rosyjskich dyplomatów z Waszyngtonu oraz San Francisco. Kategoria:2016